


The Mand'alor Doesn't Want To Be Here But Things Are Okay

by J_ma26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I made an OC for this to make it easier for me to write, but no one is letting him, din djarin is trying to skirt his duties, feels more like random shit goign on with the five minute OCs I amde for this, i tried okay, it kinda strays away in the second chapter, mand'alor din djarin, this is actually developing a plot of some kind, you don't directly see the others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_ma26/pseuds/J_ma26
Summary: The new Mand'alor keeps trying to run away from his newly assumed responsibilities and each attempt becomes the news of the week.Its been 6 weeks already.----Based on a tumblr post.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely on a tumblr post.
> 
> https://j-ma26.tumblr.com/post/640325736950038528/im-not-the-best-author-but-im-actually-opening
> 
> that post, and yes I know that's the one I reblogged but hush.
> 
> There are probably some very inaccurate things to this and I'm sorry but I'm just being lazy.

It had only been a few weeks. Just a few weeks.

A few weeks since what you ask? Well since the new Mand'alor first attempted to run away.

At the moment not many Mandalorians have gathered to take back our planet but this still hasn't stopped the new Mand'alor, Din Djarin, from trying to get away to visit - or rather find - his child and the Jedi. His first attempt was when he went to find more Mandalorian coverts.

When he hadn't contacted anyone after 3 days we found out he had just … left.

Another Mandalorian tried to take over at the time but no one followed her, said lady being Bo-Katan. While she is a well known and rather respected warrior and leader the thing about getting multiple factions together is that she doesn't exactly present as many qualities of a Mand'alor that Din Djarin does. Not as many people would listen to her as she may have thought.

Many of the clans that are connected to House Kryze followed her, as did the protectors, but many just wanted Djarin to get back and so we contacted one of our own. Boba Fett.

By the next day Djarin had been brought back.

He tried to get away again the next week. He was once a again unsuccessful even though he went through the trouble of faking his own death.

Then he attempted to hijack a ship, he failed.

He even somehow got himself arrested then broke free. Boba Fett still got him back and if rumors are to be believed even scolded him.

Either way, even with the chaos of Djarin trying, and failing, to get back to his child we've gotten quite organized and groups have even been getting sent to Mandalore's surface in order make sure any buildings still there are habitable and also repair anything we can.

We've made good progress for six weeks of work.

I, myself, was one of the ones who went down to the planet's surface - which is where I currently am.

"Hey, Mirali, did you hear? Djarin tried to get away again but he was caught before he could even get half a klick." My sister, Avari, told me.

"They're getting faster at catching him," And they were, the first time was four days, this time it must've been only a few minutes. An hour at most.

"Yup," she popped the p, "You think this'll just become a thing from now on?"

"At this rate? Yes."

One wouldn't be surprised if this was how things just ended up working from now on.

Djarin has all the qualities of an ideal Mand'alor in many people's view. He has a foundling and from what we've learnt has put his one safety at jeopardy multiple times for child. He can fight well and doesn't rely heavily on others to back him up - back up is never assured, after all.

All in all, things are going well.

"WAS THAT A FUCKING MYTHOSAUR?"

_Parden?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I didn't know if I'd continue this but I did. btw this note has been edited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guy that saw the mythosaur causes issues.  
> Not much on Din this time.

Another week, multiple more 'escape' attempts from the Mand'alor, and Saderi is still insisting that he saw a mythosaur even though they are _extinct_ and have been for _fucking millennia_.

Anyway, in that same time we've been able to rebuild [read, stabilize] another, rather small, building.

Good progress all around and based on this morning's news, we're not going to get much done today.

Why? Well it's because the New Republic has been, in Avari's words, 'blowing up the comms' with their messages about Mandalore becoming a planet under their government. That was probably and exaggeration.

Besides, I don't think they realize our leader is technically a criminal under their laws. His escape attempts have not sworn off illegal activities.

Now, usually this wouldn't be such a problem for us to be unable to continue working but once again, Saderi is an insistent little shit and due to his bull shittery has been tied up in the middle of the camp until he shares what he did with our tools.

During the night he went around and took everyone's tools, even some weapons that could double as tools, and hid them. No one is happy with him.

He's been insisting he's not sharing until someone, anyone, helps him look for the mythosaur. It probably wasn't even a mythosaur anyway and instead some other beast of similar looks.

But, alas, our tools are needed and eventually someone will have to agree to travel into a hot desert chasing a hallucination.

Which was put to vote and the sorry sack of shit elected was, yup, you guessed it. Me.

"I am going to throw you in a ditch and leave."

"No, you won't," His tone was that of a giddy child that had been fed sass as a drip since birth, "You love me."

"We may be related but that doesn't mean I won't ditch you."

_'When I get back I'm tying him up again.'_

"There! Did you see it?"

He's insane.

_A complete fucking lunatic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another little part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short adventure in the sands
> 
> [Some form of plot is developing but my chaotic mando babies are still chaotic mando babies]

"How did you not see it?"

"There is literally nothing here!" I spun in a circle, arms out, "Nothing but sand, _sand, and **more fucking sand!**_ "

"Okay! Okay, I get it - but I really did see something. It mightn't've been a mythosaur but it was _something_ ," Saderi's face took on a nervous expression, his eyes drenched in his own anxiety, "Whatever it was, it's big. Really, really big."

" _Haah_ , look, I didn't mean to get so mad - I'm just frustrated. We have a job to do and we can't go running around the desert like this," slowing my speeder bike, Saderi doing so with his own, I turned to look at him, "Let's go back - getting stuck out here at night is not something I want to do."

"Yeah, okay. I don't wanna be either."

"Also, put your helmet back on. You'll get sunburnt."

"Oh, yeah."

It didn't take as long to get back as it did getting to where we were. A much shorter ride now that we weren't riding aimlessly looking for… well, something. I don't even know - and while Saderi has always been the kind to joke around, he'd never go this far.

He was being serious when he said he saw something, and it wasn't the heat getting to him - it never has before and we'd been living on _Tatooine_ for 7 years before returning to Mandalore. Saderi - hell, _everyone_ in our surface group - wouldn't be affected by the heat like this.

It was worse on Tatooine.

Everything's worse on Tatooine though. At least the Tuskens were good company.

But enough about that - our destination [would we call it home? It doesn't feel like home right now] is in view.

"Mirali?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry that I dragged you out here."

"Don't worry about it - just next time, don't get so worked up."

"I'll try - no promises though. You know how I get."

He shouldn't have said that. It gives me an opportunity.

"I also knew you when you still wore diapers."

"…Why would you bring that up?"

"I have the ability to blackmail you my dear cousin," I grinned under my helmet, "Don't forget that."

Now you see, there is an advantage to being older than most your family.

That advantage being the ability to use baby story blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might sketch what the three i've name look like.  
> would anyone want to see that if I do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot continues to rear its ugly head but I want to keep the stupidity.

_"Even if you stay on schedule we won't be any closer to getting better living conditions for a long whi-ile,"_ The holoprojection flickered briefly, momentarily cutting speaker off, _"You can try and find this 'creature' later. When you and your's first met up with us you said you left some supplies back on Tatooine - in those caves. Can you bring any of it back? We need all we can get."_

"I can try," sighing, I paused, before looking back to the projection, "I know that the Tuskens who lived in the same area as us are using some of it - I'll see what they don't need. No Promises though."

 _"I don't expect any. I have to go now,_ ret'urcye mhi Ad'ika _."_

"Yeah, _ret'_."

The holoprojection flickered out and the lights in the room turned back on just as it did.

"Saderi."

"Yeah?"

"Turn the lights off again and I'll kick you."

"Okay." Flicking his wrist in the quick jarring way he always does, Saderi turned the light off and ran from the room.

It took me an hour to catch him - he's unnecessarily flexible for someone wearing a jumpsuit on top of armour and the body suit he has under that.

Sitting on the ground next him outside the 'reconstruction' area, he spoke, taking helmet off in the process [he does that often, takes it off to speak - a habit].

"So, what'd he want?"

 _'Ah, that's what this is about…'_ I thought before responding, "He wants us to see if we can bring in some of the stuff we left with the Tuskens back of Tatooine."

"No. No way - You know there's something here on Mandalore, we need to find it. Hell, maybe even kill it!" he flung his arm out, gesturing wildly to the desert, standing just as swiftly. "We can't - don't have time - to go to Tatooine and get supplies we'd promised them they could keep!"

"I know. I know," I stood, taking my own bucket off, "I told him we might not be able to bring anything back - no promises, remember?"

"You know the only reason we kept contact for all those years with them was because of things like this."

"You think I forgot? We wanted even rule - a council without any one leader. He couldn't see that, we left."

Breathing audibly. Heavy and strong - Saderi worked through his thoughts [he always acts on impulse, another habit]. Our group was always at odds with the others. We'd struggle to agree on the simplest of things, convincing them to go along with it was always my job, then things got worse.

Out group got too big to be as covert as needed. We could handle ourselves - _we stole a fucking imperial ship_ _and still have it_ \- and we left. Made a new covert.

Then we went to Tatooine, one of us, Zuri, is a Tusken. She led us for a time, taught us how to communicate and showed us to a series of deep but large caves on Tatooine.

We made a home there, seven years passed, and now we're here.

With a Mand'alor we want to follow and the others still wished to command us.

"Let's go talk to Avari and Zuri. They'll figure something out."

"Okay," Saderi put his helmet back on, "They're smarter than us anyway."

" _You little shit-_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where I'm going with this but eh.  
> Main point - I now have 5 OCs in this.  
> Main perspective [Mirali]  
> Mirali's sister [Avari]  
> Their cousin [Saderi]  
> Their Tusken Mandalorian friend [Zuri].  
> Mirali and Avari's dad [Lorasi]
> 
> I got the Mandoa translation from mandoa.org
> 
> Ret'urcye mhi [ray-TOOR-shay-MEE] Goodbye - lit. *Maybe we'll meet again*  
> Ret' [rayt] Bye! See you!  
> ad'ika (pl. adike, not adi'kase) [ah-DEE-kah] little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys*,


End file.
